Coffeeside conversations
by pinksnow
Summary: A quiet talk over a cup of coffee? ..... chars: Atobe, Yuushi,.Spoilers from nationals. OshiAto, shounen ai.


My first proper AtoYuu, or OshiAto as many call it.

Disclaimer: PoT not mine, not at all.

**Note: **_'Blah' _is used for dialoge instead of the regular "...", i don't know why i used it just to give it the effect of a conversation overheard, hope i'm making some sense here...

On with the story.

----------------------------------------

Yuushi prefers coffee shops over fancy restaurants.

There is something _quaint _about the whole ambience or atmosphere, whatever you choose to call it, the bustle of people, busy people, happy people, pretty waitresses in pink and white, or black and beige, doe eyes and rosy smiles, a hot pot of strong coffee, and crusty brownies, straight from the oven, with a generous helping of chocolate fudge – it can't get any better than that.

----------------------------------------

He glances at his wrist watch, Atobe is late.

Most of the times they don't meet at the same place twice, variety is another thing Yuushi is fond of; he is particularly satisfied at his recent discovery, outdoor café's are the best. Also, they will have a fairly charming view of the evening sun from where he was seated, courtesy of one of the aforementioned pretty waitresses of course, not that he _asked_ for special treatment, they just gave it to him anyway, his own smile having far reaching effects on the ladies. Needless to say, he didn't complain.

And just as he finishes talking with the unsurprisingly friendly waitress (Who is only too eager to keep him company.), regarding the companion he is expecting any moment, heads turn, Atobe makes a less than discreet entrance, Yuushi smirks.

Speak of the devil.

----------------------------------------

The waitress flurries away, Yuushi doesn't blame her; there is something intimidating about Atobe which makes women (and on occasion, even men) go weak in their knees, fainting is also not an uncommon occurrence, the sweet, meek girl was no exception.

_' How did you find this place anyway? ' _

The self crowned king mutters, seating himself from across the blunette.

_' You are late. '_ Yuushi mouths, half smiling, half smirking.

Atobe's eyes narrow, _' Its easy to miss. ' _

Ah. So he was right. Atobe was indeed directionally challenged without his limo and driver. The smirk on Yuushi's face grows bigger.

_' So, what do you think? '_ Yuushi leans in the plush seat.

_' Small. '_ Atobe frowns his disapproval. _' And crowded. ' _

_  
' Its called **lively**, Atobe. ' _

Atobe chooses not to dignify that with an answer.

----------------------------------------

Soon both of them have placed their orders, Yuushi sticking to the regular black coffee, Atobe choosing something more fanciful, one of those brews with ridiculously long names no one can decipher, and a pastry to go with the same.

_' How was practice? '_ Yuushi quips.

_' Same as always. ' _A quick reply, devoid of finer details.

_' Are we finally getting along with Tezuka? '_ Yuushi prods on a touchy subject ( fate threw those two in the same university _and_ the same tennis club after high school ), mostly to relieve himself of some boredom.

_' Hah. He is the biggest prick Ore-sama has ever seen. ' _

(This could roughly translate as ' I have yet to surpass the man who opened two doors within the Muga no Kyouichi, namely the Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami and the Saiki kanpatsu no Kiwami' or ' He still doesn't worship Ore-sama appropriately ' or both. Feel free to interpret.)

_' Bigger than **you**? ' _The blunette counters.

Their light banter is interrupted by the arrival of their orders , which the waitress sets on their table, almost timidly.

_' At least he is pretty. '_ Atobe shrugs indifferently.

This time Yuushi's eyes narrow as he silently sips on his coffee.

----------------------------------------

_' Is it good? '_ The tensai breaks the silence before it can become awkward.

_' I've had better, Yuushi. ' _

Things _have_ changed.

' Ore-sama ' is being fast replaced by ' Ore ' these days (though it'll never disappear completely), not to mention _Oshitari_ somehow became _Yuushi_ in Atobe's affluent vocabulary.

Yuushi cannot bring himself to call the other by his given name. It is too difficult to explain, he feels like some binding spell will be broken if he dares such a thing.

----------------------------------------

_' Ore-sama has been hearing good things about you. '_ Atobe continues not particularly needing any form of response from the blue haired one. Yuushi snaps out of his reverie, once again focusing on the present, rather than the past. _' You are better suited for singles after all.' _

_  
' I **liked** playing doubles with Gakuto. '_ Yuushi emphasizes, draining the last of his coffee (Yuushi and Gakuto ended in the same place, Gakuto working extra hard to keep up with Yuushi).

_' He stepped aside willingly. '_ Atobe comments offhandedly, he is also done with his coffee, and he pushes the desert plate in Yuushi's direction, which is politely declined.

_' He can be unnaturally self sacrificing. '_ And Yuushi finds himself vividly recalling the expression on the face of his once doubles partner when the all too important decision was made regarding his permanent shift into singles.

_' He just grew up, that's all. '_ Atobe offers as a way of explanation.

Yuushi shakes his head, _' Enough about me. '_ He pauses. _' Tell me more about you.' _

----------------------------------------

_' Nothing much to tell. '_ Atobe shrugs, he is almost done with his desert now.

Yuushi takes this moment to take a proper look at Atobe.

He has kept his old hairstyle, and Yuushi is silently relieved for that (for a seemingly vain person, Atobe was surprisingly calm about the _incident_ in middle school, and to Yuushi's continued horror, Atobe actually decided to _stick_ with the cropped style till the second year of high school, something about it being comfortable). No offense, but Yuushi just _likes_ it better this way, the previous trimmed look reminding him of Shishido for some darned reason.

Another thing Yuushi realizes is that the other has grown taller; Atobe is almost as tall as him now. Almost.

_' What are you staring at? '_ Atobe glares mildly.

_' Chocolate. On your face. '_ Yuushi has to bite into his lips to keep from smiling.

----------------------------------------

While normally Atobe is an impeccably dainty eater, even he tends to take it easy in a place like this. Not to mention that the pastry was a rather messy affair.

And before Atobe can do anything about the situation, Yuushi's index finger is on Atobe's face, gracefully erasing the offending (unoffending?) dab of brown in one fluid motion, Yuushi licks his finger clean.

_' Gone now. '_ He smirks.

A look of more than mild irritation crosses Atobe's face, and he glances around to check for any witnesses to Yuushi's little stunt. Thankfully, there are none, each one too busy with their own little lives - It's amazing, the privacy offered by a crowded place.

Of course, Yuushi could care less. Instead he is fondly reminiscing how Atobe's face would bear the same expression before ordering some unfortunate soul, mostly himself, Hiyoshi or Shishido among the others, to run laps around the field.

But then he shakes his head, if he is missing Atobe handing him laps, then there is something seriously wrong with his head; their current captain is ruthless enough as it is, thank you very much.

They have both finished and now its time to get up.

As usual, Atobe picks up the tab; Yuushi knows it is futile to even attempt otherwise -Atobe never listens.

----------------------------------------

Atobe walks ahead, Yuushi follows. If he stops to think about it, it has always been like that since God knows when, but today, Yuushi is in a lighter mood.

_  
' Better call a cab, buchou. '_ Yuushi quips, while sounding serious to the rest of the world, it will be hard to ignore the amusement tingeing his voice, for the people who know him well. _' Or you might get lost again.' _

The sun has set and the streets are now dotted with many tiny lights, typical night scenery of Tokyo.

He gets no response though.

----------------------------------------

Instead Atobe pushes him into a narrow alley Yuushi was not even aware _was_ there (too preoccupied with thoughts of pulling Atobe's leg.), without any warning whatsoever, he is backed against a wall, a hand curls around the base of his neck..

And suddenly its all lips on lips, a stolen moment, a delicious sin, coffee flavored guilty pleasure, its wet, and warm, and soft, all at once, his heart pounds harder, even as his knees decide not to support him anymore, everything becomes so hazy, Atobe pulls away, too quickly, too soon, he is left breathless, its over before he knows it, its over before it even started.

----------------------------------------

_' I **miss** you…' _Yuushi closes his eyes, and leans on the wall, needing a moment to compose himself.

What he is saying is an understatement; he yearns for Atobe, craves for _this_ every waking moment.

He knows, if they had their way, if Atobe had his way, things would be a lot more intimate than this.

But in spite of being who he is, Atobe does not always get his way, Yuushi knows that, Atobe is also crystal clear about the same; they have responsibilities to shoulder, rules to abide by, and its just so damn_ hard_…

And Atobe stops in his step, but doesn't answer, because he has already said what needed saying in a language Yuushi understands well. Too well.

----------------------------------------

Once again they are walking on brighter streets, but Yuushi is not talking this time.

Atobe hails a cab, and after a quick nod, he is gone.

Yuushi feels hollow.

----------------------------------------

And their coffee break is over, but the taste of coffee and chocolate lingers on his lips.

----------------------------------------

Yuushi prefers coffee shops over fancy restaurants, for more reasons than one, and for more reasons than he will ever tell. He turns away, mixing with the night crowd.

(Actually, he is already planning where to meet next whenever that will be, he always wanted to try the little place just two blocks downtown.)

----------------------------------------

Until next time it is.

----------------------------------------

Owari.

----------------------------------------

**A/N:**originally written as a gift for a friend.i know its not the most original idea for a plot but i just couldn't resist ( insert puppy eyes ) hope i did okay with those two, they have strong personalities. Reviews much adored, so if you liked it, do review!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
